


space

by yamatsukkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamatsukkei/pseuds/yamatsukkei
Summary: After witnessing a couple fight, Kei felt uneasy, feeling the tension rise as his heart fell. His mind danced with the imaginary flames that bursted forth, distracting him and tearing his attention away like a flippant moth to an inviting light.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	space

**Author's Note:**

> ...Again, my mind needs fluff right now, and I just had this in mind. It made me feel warm and soft.

After witnessing a couple fight and make a scene in the mall they were just about to exit, Kei felt uneasy, feeling the tension rise as his heart fell. His mind danced with the imaginary flames that bursted forth, distracting him and tearing his attention away like a flippant moth to an inviting light. He felt as if he was floating endlessly, caught without an object to orbit, lost in shallow, yet deep ends.

Tadashi squeezed his hand tightly, and he was gently steered away from the abyss, and it died down, as did the racing of his thoughts. Kei glanced down at him, and he only smiled back at him, small but meaningful. His eyes shimmered with hope and anxiety all the same, and Kei squeezed back, hoping it was as comforting to him. It seemed to have worked, because their joined hands swung slightly, and Kei knew that they both were thinking of the same thing.

The walk home was silent as well, and Kei focused on the rhythmic swing of their arms that matched the soft tune Tadashi hummed, light, floaty, airy. He wanted to jump onto the clouds it brought, and be led away to a more soothing place. But he stayed, in the reality that they were in, and he shifted closer, under the guise that he was cold. The other accepted his statement with ease, agreeing with him as he let go of his hand to wrap his arm around his torso, pulling him flush against his side. Warmth flooded Kei's face, and he matched his movements as he moved to place his arm around his shoulder, holding him close to lay his head against his as they made their way back.

The chill that surrounded them had long been gone ever since they shuffled closer to one another, for physical and emotional comfort, but it was a welcome rush of heat that pooled around them the second they stepped into Yamaguchi's house, and the two of them took a second to separate, and take off their coats, fully embracing the warm coven that was their constant. Slowly going back onto track.

They didn't need to talk to be able to converse with each other, for their years of friendship served them well in being able to get into each other's headspace well enough to not need to ask about it. So their comfortable silence followed them up the stairs, into the room that had become part of their everything, in due time.

His hand cupped into his, Tadashi gave him a gentle, but tired look, and Kei understood. He shut the blinds, nevermind the sudden darkness that enveloped them both, as they knew the room well enough to navigate it blindfolded. He plugged in the small nightlight that was on Tadashi's desk, unassuming but impactful either way. Leaving the room for a second, he made his way to the hallway closet, pulling the door open and shutting it just as effortlessly with his favorite blanket in his arms. Closing the door behind him, he made his way over to the bed, which Tadashi lay, awaiting the flutter of cotton to hit him.

They both knew what the other was thinking, but it was not to matter to them anymore, as Kei carefully climbed into the bed, recalling which places creaked underneath his weight. They really needed to get a new bed for him. Working his way underneath the covers, he sighed, turning to face his boyfriend. Amber eyes met ones chalked with chocolate, and his gaze fell to one of adoration as Tadashi shuffled closer, enough so that they could feel each other's warm breath brush against their cheeks.

"Let's never fight," Tadashi proposed, eyes starting to droop as Kei draped his arm around him, lowering his forehead against his.

"Of course," Kei replied simply, ignoring the sudden crash of fatigue that slammed into him, in favor of pressing his lips upon those freckles he loved oh so much. Tadashi just chuckled, raising his head to kiss him back just as softly, and all doubts and worries flew out of their minds, replaced by the love and trust they had in one another.

"I could never bear it," Tadashi starts again, his words pulling Kei back down to Earth, but Kei took off just as quickly back into space, where he belonged.

"It won't ever happen," reassured Kei, rubbing small, soothing circles into his back, and receiving a happy, breathy sigh as his reward. "Because we'll talk everything out. If it ever comes to it, we'll just have to have a tickle fight. Or a pillow fight." He shrugged minimally, and Tadashi huffed in amusement as he reached up to tangle his fingers into the curly strands of golden hair atop his head.

"Because I love you," added Tadashi, a smile sending Kei towards the stars adorning his face.

"And I love you," finished Kei, the corners of his mouth curling up as they leaned into each other, eyes closing to explore the space they shared together. The space they wouldn't dare tear apart.


End file.
